Destiny Is Cruel
by wendigo3
Summary: A demon is going after the people of the World, starting by turning the White Lighters into stone.


Destiny is Cruel  
By Travis Johnson (Me!)  
  
SYNP: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are thrown into the land of White Lighters when they find that somehow, the White Lighters are being transformed into stone. It's a race against time to save their friend, and in Piper's case her husband, from the mysteries that go as far back as when time began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe Halliwell placed the glass in front of her.  
Smiling at her sisters, she added in the water and the powder.  
Putting her hands around the bottom of the glass, the sisters looked, intrigued.  
"And now, the magic of Phoebe Halliwell!" Phoebe said, as she used her power to mix up the Hot Chocolate, and heated it up, all using her electricity throwing power.  
"Phoebe, its amazing, you've been gone the entire summer and you come back and you have a new power?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you about it, but I figured that anyone can read mail and so…"  
"Point well taken, what else can you do?"  
"Well, I can make streams of electricity, shoot them, shoot spheres or make them, and I can even power my own watch, that's pretty cool, oh, watch this!" Phoebe said.  
She stretched her arms out from her body, and all of the suddenly electricity flowed into her body from every electrical source in the house.  
"It doesn't hurt me!"  
"Not yet it doesn't, Phoebe, you should be careful with that, it doesn't mean that you're going to be electricuted right away, but you could be."  
"I know, that's why I made it go around my body, I can absorb it thought, you didn't even notice!" Phoebe said.  
Phoebe smiled, "That's cool huh?"  
"Yea Phoebe, it rocks."  
Suddenly the ground shook all around them.  
Piper threw up her hands and froze everything in the house, and Prue used her power to keep everything in its place.  
Unfortunetly, the ground continued to shake, throwing Phoebe into Piper.  
"Is it an earthquake?" Prue yelled.  
"I-I hope not."  
"It feels weird, not like any earthquake I've ever seen."  
Suddenly, as the ground stopped shaking, the girl's started to hear an incredible ringing, so loud that they couldn't stand the noise.  
Their hands flew up to their ears as the girls looked around.  
"Lets try to get to the attic."  
The girls made their way to the attic as they found each other able to stand the noise.  
Looking through the book, they couldn't find anything.  
"What is this?"  
Phoebe pointed to the whiteish grey feather laying on the floor.  
As Piper picked it up, the Book of Shadows started flipping.  
Phoebe took the feather from Piper, and watched as the pages stopped.  
"According to the book, this is a feather of a white lighter, a witch will only see them when trouble occurs, generally the witches will see the feather of their white lighter, and if they are able to touch it, they are required to help."  
Phoebe snicked, "And we do that how?"  
Suddenly, she flinched, and in her vision she saw screaming and running.  
White Robed men and women were running as their bodies started getting transformed to stone.  
Then, looking around, she saw Leo orb out of the place.  
When the preminition stopped, she looked directly at Piper.  
"Leo's in trouble, and the rest of the white lighters."  
"Should we cast a spell to bring him here?"  
"No-no need." Leo said, as he staggered in to the Attic.  
"LEO?!" Piper asked, as she ran over to Leo.  
She had to put her arm around him to keep him from falling.  
"Are you allright?"  
"Somthings happening, White Lighters are transforming into stone and we can't figure out why, you have to hurry, its happening so fast…spreading."  
Piper watched as Leo fell down, unconcious.  
"What do we do?" Piper asked, of her sisters, breaking a tear.  
"We find a way to help them, which means we have to find a way to figure out what's wrong."  
"I've been practicing that, sometimes I'm able to call on a preminition and hold it long enough that I can talk with the subject's subconcious, they'll remember but at least it's a try."  
"Do it please." Piper asked, as Phoebe walked over to them.  
She put Leo's hand in her and closed her eyes.  
Suddenly, she appeared next to Leo in White Lighter land.  
All around them People were running around, screaming.  
"Phoebe, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm trying to figure out what's going on, what do you know?"  
Leo sighed, "It started happening all of a sudden, we didn't even have a warning, it started with the Elder Samaria, and then it started spreading to all of us, as far as we know a demon of the other side cast a spell to turn us into stone, we have no clue as to how we didn't know about it, we can't even tell who did it, except one of us had a vision that told us the parts of a name, Esu----."  
"That's it, Esu-?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Phoebe, but you have to hurry."  
Suddenly Phoebe looked up, and saw her sisters.  
As she told them what was happening, more feathers started to fall.  
"His hair's turning grey, into stone, the magic's ending and he's aging, and its also turning him into stone!"  
"We'll help him Piper, no matter what we'll help her."  
  
Prue sighed.  
"Nothing in mine."  
"I can't find anything either."  
"I have two possible candidates, Esum, a demon who can manipulate objects, and Esul, Esum's Brother, who can create stone."  
"Is it possible for them to meld into one?" Prue asked.  
"Not as far as I can tell."  
"I have an idea." Phoebe said.  
Phoebe wrote down each name on a piece of paper, and put them in a hat.  
She held it over her head, and concentrated.  
"Spirits all around,  
knowledge through and through,  
lead me to our demon,  
to help us save our friends,  
up in white lighter land." Phoebe said, as she concentrated.  
Phoebe stuck her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper.  
Opening it, she was a little surprised.  
"What is it?" Piper asked.  
"Its neither of them…its someone called Talesu."  
"Talesu?" Phoebe said.  
Prue started turning the pages of the book of shadows.  
Suddenly, the book transformed into stone.  
"What the…?"  
"Sorry, but you can't learn my secrets yet, not until my job is done." A voice echoed throughought the manor.  
"He's here!" Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, no kidding, Show yourself you scum!"  
"Why waste time killing you, when I can destroy you from the highest level."  
"Oh no, the elders!" Piper said, "he's going after the remaining elder."  
"And that would be?"  
"Sarah."  
"How do we get to her?"  
"A portal." Phoebe said.  
"And how do we make one of those?"  
"We don't need to, one's behind you." Phoebe said, as she ran past her sisters and jumped through the portal.  
Her sisters reluctantly followed, annoyed at how easy-going she had gotten, jumping through strange portals.  
Sarah stood with her arms up, a field around her.  
Crystals were at her feet, forming.  
"What is she doing?"  
"Grounding herself, she's casting a protective circle around herself, as long as she's protected, all of the White Lighters will never be completely stone, so the powers won't be transferred."  
Piper stood, watching the woman, as she gracefully moved her arms.  
Sarah stood, formulating a spell.  
"Elders powers, rise up now,  
seek to destroy all ill sound,  
erase this curse of pain now here,  
cast aside it with this spell,  
and as a deer drinks softly,  
water is clean,  
ease all suffering from this land!"  
The words seemed to echo forever, until a bright bubble erupted all around the land, protecting the people who were half-changed.  
"You have come to help."  
"Yes, but we don't know how."  
"You will know all things in time."  
"Yeah, well right now my husband is turned into stone on our bed, and my Psychic sister can't sense anything from him."  
"It is because he is frozen in time and space, ultimately."  
Suddenly, without warning, a hole opened up in the bubble and a form appeared inside the circle, which was loosing its power.  
As the form became clearer, a woman appeared.  
Her bright red robe was mixed with yellows and blue, and even green.  
"Talesu is here, the circle is failing and my crystals will not be able to protect me."  
Phoebe grabbed Sarah's arm, and then grabbed Piper's.  
Piper grabbed Prue's arm, and with the remaining she pushed the demon to the ground.  
"We need to concentrate to cast out the demon and seal the circle." Phoebe said.  
Suddenly, the evil demon was lifted up from the ground, in a screaming rampage.  
"YOU CAN'T STOP ME, YOU'RE TOO LATE!"   
As she was thrown out of the bubble and it was fixed, they broke physical contact.  
Looking at Sarah, they were horrified to find that she was almost half stone.  
"We're too late, we didn't cast her out in time, but our magic, combined with her will when she was stoned, allowed us to close the circle."  
Quickly looking around, Piper was saddened by the men and the women laying on the ground, their mouths screaming in pain and their bodies bent cruely from trying to escape with limbs of stone.  
"We need to get back."  
"Why?"  
"We need to check our book."  
"Why, the witch might not come after us." Prue said.  
"Prue, who is she?"  
"She was a substitue teacher I had, in the 10th grade for English, she was the one who failed me."  
"Why, you were making an A in that class."  
"I never found out why, she left and the teacher accepted it."  
"That doesn't matter, if we don't get back to our book and figure out a way to undo all this, us as witches and Charges of White Lighters will eventually become stone!"  
The girls held hands as Phoebe concentrated.  
"Over space and time of day,  
send us back to our home to play."  
Suddenly, lights of amazing colors and almost blinding propelled them down at an incredible speed, until they appeared in the attic, looking around.  
"Well, we're back."  
"I think we should first cast our own circle so Talesu can't appear here."  
"That's a good idea." Phoebe said, as she took out her pouch from a cabinent.  
"Pheebs, what is that?"  
Phoebe smiled and took out a handfull of the powder.  
She put it in the bowl placed in the center of the athame and lit it.  
"Get ready." Phoebe said.  
Suddenly, a large wave of energy shot out, through them and through the walls of the house.  
Leo was affected by it, but by very little, as it reversed a little of the affect, returning his hair to normal.  
"Allright, I'm going to ask you about that later, but we don't have time." Prue said, taking "command."  
The girls walked over to the book and started turning to the page.  
"Here it is, the page."  
Looking past the picture of the substitue teacher, they read the knowledge edtched in the pages.  
"Talesu is a female demon who seeks to destroy all goodness in everyone, and allow evil to take over. She controls the power to transform people into stone, and will most likely start at the highest magical powers for good, the White Lighters and Elders, in a chain reaction within days everyone on Earth will transform to stone."  
"Does it say how to reverse it?"  
"The only way to reverse the effects is to meet in a coucil of witches, powerful enough to undo such an affect."  
"So we need a Coven?" Phoebe asked.  
"Possibly." Prue said, reading further, "If such a council is non-existent in your location, then seek out witches and work by performing this spell."  
Phoebe wrote it down and gave the copy to Prue.  
"Lets go outside," Phoebe said, "and meet the wiccan folk."  
  
Phoebe and her sisters were at the nearest Wiccan shop they could find, and also the one who's owner was a Witch who Phoebe trusted more than any other witch, beside her sisters.  
"Stevie's not here, the door would be unlocked, and that psychic energy sphere wouldn't be there." Phoebe said.  
"Psychic energy sphere?"  
"Yeah, Phoebe has been practicing with throwing Psychic Energy, she can think about something and throw it to a certain place that psychic witches or sometimes regular psychics can detect and read."  
"Can you detect it?"  
"If I touch it."  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
"Piper to fly.  
"Ablidged." Prue said, as she lifted Piper up.  
"Allright," Phoebe said, as Prue put Piper back down, "but just so you know this is worse than seeing preminitions." Phoebe put her hand on the swirl of color and energy that only she could see.  
Suddenly, she closed her eyes and jumped.  
She jumped so high that her levitation power kicked in and she started floating above her sisters heads.  
But she couldn't help it, she wasn't in control of her power or her body, the rush was so powerful that all she could do was watch.  
"If you can see this message we need your help to save the White Lighters and in return Us, you must meet us at Alcove Point and come prepared to work with magic, Talesu may be there, so be prepared to fight!"  
Suddenly, Phoebe came out of the Preminition and looking around, she fell.  
"AHHH!"  
Prue caught her and lifted her up.  
"Thanks Prue…uh, did you hear me say it?"  
"Yeah, does that happen all the time?"  
"Of course, now we just need to find Alcove Point."  
"I know how to get there, I've been there before, you didn't know this but I've done a few Sabbat rituals there."  
"What?!, are you crazy?" Prue demanded.  
"Prue, relax, no one knows that We're charmed, let alone me, and they're really beautiful."  
"Uh, speaking of our secret, I think we might have to tell them who we are."  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea."  
"We might not have a choice." Prue said, "I just think that we need to keep all our options open."  
"Allright." Piper said, as Phoebe nodded.  
  
Walking through the narrow path, Piper became nervous.  
"Phoebe, what is going on in this forest?"  
"Magic, mystery, the usual stuff, why?"  
"Because, I feel very…energetic."  
"That's because we're converging on Sacred Space."  
The sisters walked further, until they came to a dead end.  
"Uh, Phoebe, you brought us the wrong way, it's a dead end."  
"No I didn't, did you think the entire thing is on a trail?"  
The sisters started moving to the right and walked into the forest.  
"Phoebe, I don't have the shoes for this." Prue said.  
"Deal."  
Suddenly, they met a group of witches walking around, talking.  
"PHOEBE!" A voice echoed.  
Suddenly a hand was raised into the crowd, and Stevie came out of it, "You got my message."  
"Yes, it was very…uplifting."  
"We're getting ready to cast the circle, I am glad that you are coming to us to your first Circle." Stevie said to Prue.  
"Thanks, from what Phoebe says, its beautiful."  
"Oh, it is, very beautiful and amazing, you will remember it forever, I promise."  
Phoebe smiled at Prue.  
"I think we may have to tell them who we are, from what the Book says Talesu will sense what we're doing and come to try and stop it."  
"All of us have powers, she will be foolish to come here when we have so many chances of defeating her."  
"Yes, but our book says that she has friends."  
"Yeah, simple warlocks, they pose a very small threat to us."  
"Well lets get to it." Phoebe said.  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe moved to a position around the stone altar, and joined hands with the other 10 women who were talking back and forth.  
"Apparently these are pretty much psychic witches, except for you two and a few others."  
"Uh, Phoebe, we never did find out what Stevie's power is."  
"She told me, but she asked me to keep it a secret, she'll tell you when she's ready."  
"Wonderful." Prue said, as the women started chanting.  
"Emla sourte marta zou." The voices echoed through the forest, as they were repeated over and over, never ending.  
Suddenly, a protective bubble formed around them, and their work was ready to begin.  
"To our powers, apart from cowans,  
secure our blessings in this circle,  
protect our bodies, spirits and mind,  
cast out evil from this place,  
mother earth and father sky,  
bring your energies here tonight."  
Suddenly the circle seemed to glow brighter with more energies.  
"You won't defeat us." A voice echoed, and suddenly, a form appeared.  
And behind the female demon who was responsible for the transformations, were three warlocks.  
One of the warlocks walked over to the circle and put his hand on the protective boundry.  
Then, all of the evil in the forest started to do that.  
"Quickly ladies, do the spell." Phoebe said to everyone.  
"In our circle of love,  
evil roams around our doors,  
cast away its evil born,  
send this evil away,  
till we see it no more!"  
Suddenly, the wind started to whistle, but the female demon caused the spell to disrupt itself with a shield of her own.  
Then, without any warning, the circle closed and all of the witches were thrown across the forest.  
Piper raised her arms and all of the warlocks and even Talesu froze in time.  
The women looked at Piper, amazed.  
"What, haven't you seen a time freezing power before?"  
Prue and Phoebe walked up to Piper, angry as hell.  
"We'll take it from here Stevie." Phoebe said.  
"Okay, girls, get the warlocks!" Stevie said!  
Suddenly the girls ran all around the warlocks, and they each held arms around them until after saying a few words, they dissapeared in a huge blast of fire.  
Now, only left was Talesu.  
"I have the spell, here Phoebe." Prue said.  
Phoebe was handed the spell by her sister, and then Prue used her power and thrust Talesu up into a tree.  
"Watch the trees Prue, this is sacred ground." Stevie said under her breath.  
Phoebe smiled as she started the spell.  
"Demon of stone,  
we cast you aside,  
as sement dries we pick you away,  
we dissolve your molecules,  
and reduce your spells,  
turn back time and erase this hell!" Phoebe cast, as her sisters joined in.  
Suddenly Talesu screamed in agony, until she dissapeared.  
"Did it work?"  
Suddenly, a peaceful light started to shine on the forest and in one quick flash of brilliant light, the women found themselves up in White Lighter land, surrounded by their White Lighters.  
Even Stevie and her Coven were present with their White Lighters.  
"You have saved us, and reduced this magic, and so we give you this gift." The Elder said, as they started weaving a sphere of fire and wind and water.  
"You did it." Leo said, as he kissed Piper.  
"Behold, the first generation of a child, generations have fortold of this creation, and now, as it is concepted we bring it foreward, the first child born in the holy wedlock of a Witch and a White Lighter, a child so powerful that it will rid all evil off of Earth."  
Piper looked up as everyone looked at her.  
"Uh..Leo, are they talking about us, me…our baby?"  
"Yes Piper."  
"Oh my gosh!" Piper said, as the sphere started towards her.  
As it entered her belly, she smiled, feeling an amazing peacefull feeling.  
Leo looked at her, "Get ready, we're going to have a busy time raising our baby."  
"Uh, will it grow faster."  
"No, there are some things that even we can't mess with."  
"Boy or girl."  
"No one knows for sure."  
"Well, I guess this means we'd better start building on a new room because our house is way to small for the four of us and a baby!"  
  
The End  



End file.
